


Seeing and Believing

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Mpreg, Plot Twists, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott's father returns to town he begins to attract himself to Isaac, and Scott finds that weird, until he discovers the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scott knew that having his dad back in his life would be difficult. But what he wasn’t expecting was for his father to be coming onto his boyfriend. It’s not noticeable to anyone else and Scott believes sometimes that he’s imagining the whole thing. There are the small things, like one night Isaac and Scott had just finished making out, mama McCall was working late and his dad was at the house. As much as she loved her son she didn’t trust him alone in the house and called him (much to her dismay but he was the only one available to watch them). Scott had dozed off and Isaac had to use the restroom. It was the barely there whimper that woke up Scott. He walked silently down the hall towards the bathroom and found his father with Isaac pressed against the wall. His father didn’t have a shirt on and Isaac looked scared. Scott immediately thought the worse and attacked his father. 

“If you ever touch him again I will hurt you.” Scott growled. With his new found Alpha strength Scott was hurting his father a lot worse than he thought possible. It was Isaac that had to pull him off. 

“It’s not what it looks like Scott. Ok, the light in the hall went out, it was dark and I had a flash back. Your dad fixed the light and was trying to calm me down. It’s nothing babe. Come to bed.” Isaac assured as he led Scott back to the room that the boys shared when Melissa was out. 

 

The second time that it happened Scott was sure he saw what he thought he saw. It was late one night, Beacon Hills had just won the championship and everyone was on the field celebrating. Stiles was wrapped around Derek making out, Allison and Lydia were celebrating and hugging Danny who was wrapped in Ethan’s embrace and next to them is what caught Scott’s attention. Isaac was standing near one of the poles his lacrosse gear slung over his shoulders. There was a smile plastered on his face as Scott’s dad was standing near the younger guy, a bit too close for Scott’s taste. The only time that he saw Isaac smile like that was when he made him smile that way. Jealousy and anger boiled inside of Scott, his eyes flashing red before back to their natural color. Scott dropped his gear on the middle of the field and stomped over to them. He made sure to keep his rage under control, the slightest rage that Isaac would see would send him into shock and Scott didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend. He wanted to hurt his father instead. 

“What’s going on here?” Scott asked with a fake smile plastered on his face. He wrapped his arms around Isaac’s waist and pulled him close to him and kissed him on the lips. 

“I was just congratulating Isaac on his amazing moves on the field tonight. I hadn’t seen anything like that since I played.” Scott’s dad said with a slight smirk on his face. His eyes looking directly at Isaac’s lips. That drove the rage inside of Scott to the surface but he didn’t let it show. 

“Well. If that’s all you two were talking about, I guess you won’t mind if I take him away? Derek’s having a party after.” 

Scott’s dad nodded and Scott led Isaac away from the older man. 

Scott knew that he wasn’t imagining these things. He saw the way that his dad looked at Isaac. He looked at him that way every day. But as far as Scott knew his dad wasn’t gay, and that maybe all of this was in his mind. 

 

Over the next few months Melissa allowed Scott’s dad to move in. They were working out their differences but were not getting back together. That and she felt bad letting him live in a hotel while he was in town and so that meant that Isaac would have to move into Scott’s room while his dad took the guest room. Not that Scott or Isaac was complaining but it felt good to Scott to have Isaac close to him. 

Yet even that didn’t seem enough. His dad tried making up for lost time with Scott but Scott wasn’t buying it and instead he took that chance to be a father to Isaac since he didn’t have one. 

And apparently that meant taking Isaac out to games, to lunch and whatever else his father thought was what sons and fathers do. 

And Scott was livid. 

“He wants him Stiles. I know he do.” Scott complained to Stiles during lunch. 

“Come on Scott. Do you really think that your dad wants your boyfriend?” Stiles asked as he took a bite into his sandwich. 

“Stiles. I know what I saw. And what if this was Derek? What if your dad was all over Derek?” 

Stiles spit out what he was chewing. “Dude, first off my dad wouldn’t go near Derek with a ten foot pole. And honestly Scott. Your dad is ancient.” 

Scott didn’t see how any of this was making anything better. He still believed that his father was trying to seduce Isaac and he would be there to stop him whenever he did finally make a move. 

 

“Is anyone home?” Scott called out. Isaac didn’t show up for school. He had told Scott that he was going to hang out with Derek and look for Erica and Boyd who had run off with the Camaro. Why he would rather hang with Derek instead of him was beyond Scott but he let it go. 

The house was empty when he walked in, there seemed to be no sign of anyone there but then he heard the noise. A silent whimper like the one he heard that night and there he heard his dad saying ‘Shh’. 

Scott dropped his bag and ran to where the sound was coming from. His room. He burst through the door and found his dad, half naked and his boyfriend laying under him, half unconscious. None of this made sense to Scott. Isaac should have been able to fight his dad off. But he couldn’t. 

Scott attacked his father, pushing him off of Isaac. 

“What the hell is your problem?” Scott yelled. He rushed over to check on Isaac. He was still unconscious. 

“What did you do?” Scott asked. He looked to his father who was still on the ground, this time with a smile on his face. 

“You must be the worst Alpha I’ve ever ran into.” His father said. 

This stopped Scott in his tracks. “What?” 

“I said, you must be the worse Alpha I’ve ever run into. Seriously Scott. How could you not sense me? Your own father?” 

“You’re a wolf?” Scott couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“Beta wolf son.” 

His father moved towards the bed, Scott stood in front of Isaac to protect him. 

“How long? How long have you been a wolf?” Scott could barely find his voice. 

“It happened after you were born. I got a call out by the Hale house. I went alone and that’s when Talia Hale attacked me.” 

“That’s why you left? Because you were a wolf?” 

“I had to keep you and your mother safe. It was too dangerous.” 

“Ok, but that doesn’t explain why you attacked Isaac. You’ve been after him since you returned. Why?” 

“You can’t sense it Scott? Smell him, truly smell him. I don’t know why the other wolves in town haven’t tried to attack him yet. He’s so delicious.” 

At first Scott thought that his father was delirious until the scent hit his nose. It was an earthy mixture with a bit of lavender. 

“What is that? Why haven’t I smelt it before?” 

His father shrugged. “I don’t know. But you do know what that means don’t you?” 

Scott shook his head. He had no idea.

“He can breed Scott. Your little Beta can produce children Scott. And that, son makes him a target.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles comes up with a temporary idea to help Scott and Isaac.

Over the next few days Scott kept Isaac near him and away from his father. After finding out that his father used a sort of new WolfsBane on Isaac he made sure to check everything that Isaac ate, drank or came in contact with. And Isaac didn’t find this weird. He never questioned why Scott always seemed on edge whenever other wolves were around. 

“Don’t worry Scott. It only seems to draw the attention of wolves that haven’t mated yet.” Derek explained after Scott told him the situation. Scott had drove over to Derek’s with Stiles to let him know what was going on. Isaac was under the watchful care of Erica, Boyd and Allison who were sworn to secrecy not to tell him what was going on. “That’s why I, along with Erica, Boyd or Ethan have tried anything. But you need to worry. Aiden isn’t mated, neither is your father or Peter. And if what your father said is true, Isaac’s scent is going to draw the attention of every unmated wolf.” 

“But how can I keep him safe? There has to be something that can prevent them from trying to hurt him like my dad did.” 

He looked at Derek’s face, his usual cold demeanor had turned soft. Scott knew what he was thinking. If this ever happened to Stiles Derek would do anything to protect him. 

“All I can come up with is to breed him Scott.”  There was a hint of worry in his voice and Scott caught on immediately. 

“But.” Scott added. 

Derek looked over at Stiles who gave him a nod. “But if you breed with him before the next full moon he could die Scott.” 

“What?” Scott stood up. “The next full moon isn’t for another 6 weeks Derek. Who knows how many wolves will show up during that time?” 

“Scott. I get that you’re upset but if you don’t want to lose Isaac then you need to wait. The pack is here to help you with whatever issues arrive.” 

“Thanks Derek.” 

“No problem.” Derek responded. He gave Stiles a kiss on the cheek before grabbing his coat. 

“Where are you off too?” Stiles asked. 

“To talk to Deaton. He might know of some spell or something that might be able to hold the wolves off until the full moon. If you leave Stiles lock the door behind you.” 

Derek walked out the door and Stiles headed towards the fridge. “You know Scott, I think it would be better if you and Isaac stayed here for a while. Erica, Boyd, Ethan and Derek are already staying here. With all of those wolves in the same room I doubt that your dad or anyone would try and attack Isaac.” 

Stiles handed Scott a drink. 

“Do you think my mom will let me do that?” Scott asked. 

“If you explain to your mom the situation that Isaac is in but I would probably leave out the fact that your dad is perverted werewolf. You don’t want her knowing someone like that is under roof, just as they are getting back on track dude.” 

Scott took a sip of his drink. “And you think that Derek is going to let me stay here for a couple of weeks?” 

Stiles smirked. “I can convince him of anything Scott if he doesn’t agree.”  

 

Scott stayed at Derek’s loft until he returned an hour later. There was a grim look on his face. 

“Sorry Scott. But there’s no spell or anything.” 

“It’s alright Derek. But Stiles had an idea.” 

The look that Derek gave Stiles was one of pure elation. 

“What? I have ideas.” Stiles defended. 

“Didn’t say you didn’t. Now what’s this idea?” 

Scott launched into telling Derek the idea that Stiles had come up with. 

“That sounds good. Just talk to your mom and as soon as she says yes come straight here.” 

 

……

He could smell his mom’s cooking before he even turned up the street. Erica and Boyd waited for Scott outside of his house to safely deliver Isaac to him. 

“Thanks guys.” Scott said and Isaac seemed as confused as ever. 

“What was that about?” Isaac asked as they made their way into the house. Scot quickly grabbed Isaac’s hand once he noticed his father sitting on the couch. Isaac gripped tighter. He may have been out of it but he remembered being drugged by his boyfriend’s father. 

Scott and Isaac made their way into the kitchen to tell Mama McCall hello and for Scott to ask if they could spend the next six weeks with Derek Hale. 

“Scott I don’t see why it has to be six weeks.” Mellissa said. Scott had sat his mother down and told her, not the whole truth but just that there was a big bad coming to town and Derek wanted all of the wolves under one roof until the situation was resolved. 

“Because mom, Derek says that they could get rid of them in six weeks and until then we should all be with him so he could protect us. It’s better to be in a group than alone. Plus if we’re here then they might come and I don’t want to put you in danger.” 

“Fine boys. But I want you to call me every day and the rules still apply there like I set here. Got it Scott?” 

She was always assuming that the one to break the rules was Scott. Isaac was too much of the sweetheart to break any of Melissa’s rules. 

“I know mom. I won’t. We won’t do anything that we aren’t supposed to.” 

Twenty minutes later the boys were packed and on Scott’s bike heading towards Derek’s loft. He was sure that his father heard the entire conversation and was sure that he knew what Scott was really saying. Isaac would be safe for the next six weeks. No one would touch him, no one would harm him. Not his dad, not any of the wolves that would be coming to town in the upcoming weeks. 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Scott and Isaac were staying at the loft for a week now when they began to show up, the wolves. There were some from all over, Romania, Washington, Italy and they all gravitated towards Isaac. Scott managed to keep it a secret from him and even managed to keep him convinced when Isaac wanted to go out. He was to never go out alone, always accompanied by a pack member. Ethan had moved in to help with Isaac. 

“I don’t see why I can’t go out by myself. I am more than capable. I don’t need a baby sitter.” Isaac asked as he walked into the loft. He had gone out shopping and Erica accompanied him. And the entire time she complained about the food that he picked out and Isaac nearly bit her head off. 

Isaac dropped the bags off in the kitchen and plopped down on the couch next to Scott.  Scott turned off the television and turned his attention to Isaac. Isaac wore the scarf that Scott had bought him for his birthday. He always admired it. Scott reached forward towards the scarf, grabbing it and twisting it around his hands. He pulled Isaac towards him until they were inches apart. 

“You look really good in that scarf.” Scott whispered in Isaac’s ear. 

“Don’t distract me Scott.” Isaac responded. He pushed Scott of him and stood up. “I want to know why I can’t leave the house by myself. No one will tell me anything. And I thought the point of us coming here was to be alone but I have yet to spend any alone time with you.” 

Scott followed and stood up as well. He wrapped Isaac in his arms and pulled him until he was close. Despite the height difference Isaac always felt small when he was with Scott and he loved that feeling. 

“Maybe I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

Isaac rolled his eyes. 

“In case you are forgetting. I am a werewolf. I can take care of myself.” 

“I know. But there are powerful alphas out there and they want control. I don’t want them to hurt you to get to me. Ok?” 

Not all of it was a lie but not all of it was the truth either. He didn’t want Isaac alone. The wolves would come out of the woodwork if they got him alone and Scott didn’t even want to think about what they would do to him. 

“How about we go out tonight? Just you and me? There’s a movie playing that I’m sure you’ll love. And after wards we could be alone. Derek is taking Stiles away for the weekend, Ethan is staying over with Danny and the rest of going to be out. So that would leave just you and me. Alone in the house.” 

Scott licked the shell of Isaac’s ear, causing the taller boy to shiver. 

“Fine. But just because its date night doesn’t mean that you get off the hook. I still want to know why I can’t’ go out alone. And I want the truth.” 

Isaac gave him a kiss before heading into the kitchen and unpacking the food. He had had no reason to cook tonight. 

 

The movie that Scott was taking Isaac too turned out to be sold out and so they had to settle for some romantic comedy which resulted in the two boys making out in the back of the theater. After the credits, they walked out hand in hand, smiling and chatting when Scott got a whiff of an alpha. Isaac sensed him too and stood somewhat in front of Scott. To protect him. 

The alpha stepped out of the shadows, he wore a long overcoat and jeans. He was one of the Romanian wolves. 

“Hello there.” His voice was thick with his country’s accent. His eyes flashed a red with lust before he stepped closer to the two wolves. “My name is Serban.” 

Serban extended his hand for the two wolves to shake. Scott eyed the hand warily before shaking it. When Isaac made a move Scott stopped him. 

“I’m Scott. This is my mate Isaac. What do you want?” 

Serban smiled. His eyes meeting Isaac’s. 

“Your mate. He’s… Special.’’ Serban said. He looked Isaac up and down, licking his lips with anticipation. Scott gripped Isaac tighter. 

“Go away. You have no reason to be here.” Scott snarled. Serban only smiled. 

“No. I don’t think so. I kind of like your mate. I want him.” 

Serban rushed forward. Scott blocking his path as he made a dash for Isaac. 

“Isaac. Run, Now.” Scott commanded. Isaac only looked at him. He couldn’t leave Scott alone. Not here. Not when there was obviously a demented Alpha wolf.  

“I’m not leaving you Scott.” 


	4. Chapter 4

The alpha stepped out of the shadows, he wore a long overcoat and jeans. He was one of the Romanian wolves.

“Hello there.” His voice was thick with his country’s accent. His eyes flashed a red with lust before he stepped closer to the two wolves. “My name is Serban.”

Serban extended his hand for the two wolves to shake. Scott eyed the hand warily before shaking it. When Isaac made a move Scott stopped him.

“I’m Scott. This is my mate Isaac. What do you want?”

Serban smiled. His eyes meeting Isaac’s.

“Your mate. He’s… Special.’’ Serban said. He looked Isaac up and down, licking his lips with anticipation. Scott gripped Isaac tighter.

“Go away. You have no reason to be here.” Scott snarled. Serban only smiled.

“No. I don’t think so. I kind of like your mate. I want him.”

Serban rushed forward. Scott blocking his path as he made a dash for Isaac.

“Isaac. Run, Now.” Scott commanded. Isaac only looked at him. He couldn’t leave Scott alone. Not here. Not when there was obviously a demented Alpha wolf.  

“I’m not leaving you Scott.”

                                                                        ****************************************

 

Isaac stood still, watching Scott and Serban face off. He didn’t want anything to happen to his mate and Alpha and despite Scott’s protest Isaac wasn’t going to leave him alone. Not even for a second. Isaac rushed forward, taking Serban by the collar and throwing him away from Scott.

“Are you okay?” Isaac inquired.

“I told you to get out of here. Why don’t you ever listen?”

“Because I love you and I would rather disobey you than watch you get hurt.”

The two wolves heard a grunt, Serban had been knocked unconscious but he was recovering quickly.

Isaac took a hold of Scott and led him away from the Alpha. Once they were away from him Scott could breathe a sigh of relief.

“What’s going on?” Isaac asked. “Why was that Alpha coming after me?”

“Isaac. I promise I will explain everything. But right now you just have to trust me. Do you understand me?”

The wolf nodded. “Okay. Whatever you say.”

 

                                                                                    ***************************************************

 

 **** _How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height   
my soul can reach, when feeling out of sight   
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.   
I love thee to the level of every day's   
most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.   
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;   
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.   
I love with a passion put to use   
in my old grief’s, and with my childhood's faith.   
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose   
with my lost saints, I love thee with the breath,   
Smiles, tears, of all my life! And, if God choose,   
I shall but love thee better after death. 

_How Do I Love Thee?_

_By Elizabeth Barrett Browning_

“An Alpha just attacked you and Isaac?” Stiles asked. He looked at Derek. “How come none of you sensed him?”

Derek shrugged. “I don’t know. But they’re coming in a lot sooner than I thought. We’re going to have to do something and soon. He can’t keep going out and their in town. Scott. You’re going to have to tell him the truth. It’s the only way that he can stay protected. “

 

“I can’t do that Derek. If he knew.”

“If he knew he could better protect himself. You have to do this for him Scott. It’s for his own protection.”

                                                ***************************

 

Isaac was resting on the bed in the loft, he had headphones in and humming lightly to the sounds of the music. Scott didn’t really want to disturb him. The less he knew the better. Yet Derek was telling the truth. He needed to tell him, and tell him soon. Who knew how many more wolves were making their way to Beacon Hills.


End file.
